


You're the Best Thing That Has Never Been Mine

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentioned Hoseok, Unrequited Love, hyungwonho...kind of, lmk if I need to tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: It’s not that it wasn’t painful how the petals kept choking him from time to time and he’s always on the edge of losing his breath, it’s just that loving someone who doesn’t love felt a thousand times worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PROOFREAD. Let me know if there's any mistakes pls!!!
> 
> ((FYI: Hanahaki disease is a disease u get from one-sided love and u cough petals. U can't cure it unless the love is reciprocated or u go for surgery but surgery makes u forget ur feelings for the person.))

Minhyuk stares at the blood red petals on his hands.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

He thought about how the number of petals increased as he threw them into the bin. Leaning back on the wall while coughing for the last few times, he chuckled sarcastically at how pathetic he is. It’s not that it wasn’t painful how the petals kept choking him from time to time and he’s always on the edge of losing his breath, it’s just that loving someone who doesn’t love felt a thousand times worse.

 

The story began with Minhyuk meeting Hyungwon when they were 9. He remembers seeing Hyungwon sitting on one of the swings at the playground near his house and sucking on a lollipop. There were no available swings and being the child he was, he came running in and grabbed the chain of the swing Hyungwon was sitting on, stopping him from playing.

“I want to play!!! Let me play!!!” Minhyuk whined as he started shaking the chain.

He even pulled the lollipop out of Hyungwon’s mouth and threw it on the ground because he thought Hyungwon was ignoring his request even though it had only been 3 seconds. He also remembers how shocked Hyungwon looked when Minhyuk fell to the ground and started bawling. Minhyuk’s mum came and apologized to Hyungwon, forcing Minhyuk to be friends with Hyungwon. 

They entered the same middle school and high school. The first day Minhyuk stepped into middle school, he got excited when he saw a familiar face at the locker area. Minhyuk skipped towards him with a big smile plastered on his face.

“Is this coincidence or…” Hyungwon asked, surprised at Minhyuk’s sudden appearance.

“Nope! I think this is fate!” Minhyuk said with a big smile plastered on his face.

Just like that, they stuck with each other for the next few years and everyone that knew them joked about how much they looked like a married couple.

 

The first time they parted ways was when they were entering university. Minhyuk didn’t do as well in school as Hyungwon did (most probably due to him fooling around in school almost all the time). Hyungwon entered a prestigious university at their town. Minhyuk entered a regular university which is a one-hour drive from their town.

“Don’t miss me too much, Chae.” Minhyuk joked as he was placing the last baggage he had in the boot of his car.

“Don’t worry, I won’t miss you a single bit. I just hope you don’t get in a car crash. You just got your license, please drive with care.” Hyungwon replied as he gave Minhyuk one last hug.

“Okay _mum_. I will keep that in mind.”

  

The story was supposed to be a love story. Turns out, god decides to play a joke on Minhyuk.  

Minhyuk was on a video call with Hyungwon two weeks ago like he always does at 10pm almost every night.

“Hey Minhyuk?”

“Listening.” Minhyuk said as he scribbled more words on the essay he had to hand in the next day and he barely started on it.

“I have something important to tell you.”

“Shoot.”

“I have a boyfriend.” Hyungwon said after a long pause.

Minhyuk’s pen visibly stopped for a few seconds before staring at Hyungwon on the screen with a straight face. “Who is it?”

“His name is Hoseok. He’s a senior. Really nice face and body. I’ll send you some pics.”

Minhyuk nodded hesitantly before returning to his work. It took him 15 minutes to realise that it’s not helping him complete his essay with Hyungwon on the line and a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

“Erm, Hyungwon? I gotta finish this essay so do you mind if we end the call for today?”

“No problem. Good luck completing your work. Goodnight!” Hyungwon said before hanging up.

Instead of completing his essay, Minhyuk spent hours staring at the pics of this “Hoseok” guy Hyungwon claimed to be his boyfriend. (He also got scolded by his professor the next day for his late submission.)

  

3 days after the call, Minhyuk came to terms (after countless times of spacing out and deep thoughts) that he was jealous. He loves Hyungwon _._ He loves his best friend more than a best friend should.

 

A day after that revelation, he began coughing non-stop during the first lecture.

“Dude, you ok? You’ve been coughing since the start of the day.” Kihyun, Minhyuk’s good friend from his university, asked as they were making their way to the library during break.

“Yeah I’m fine. Probably caught a cold or something. I will just take meds later.”

Minhyuk proved himself wrong half an hour later when he finally coughed out what seemed to be stuck in his throat that had been causing his cough.

A bright red petal laying on his hand.

Let’s just say things did not get better for Minhyuk. Not when Hyungwon starts his regular speech on how perfect Hoseok is every 10pm and all Minhyuk could do was pretend he’s listening while trying to complete his homework (his professor gives a crazy amount of homework). So now, 10 days into coughing out petals, he gets used to the familiar feeling of petals stuck in his throat and all he can do is suffer along with it because it sounds easier than letting go his feelings for Hyungwon.

 

-

 

Half a year later everything remained the same, except for the fact that the petals that came out of Minhyuk became more and more.

He woke up one day feeling groggy and slowly realised that he wasn’t in a familiar environment.

“Hey, you’re awake.” A soft voice spoke.

“Kihyun?”

“Yes, idiot. I’m glad you didn’t lose your memory. You scared the shit out of me when you collapsed in front of me exactly 6 hours ago. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Just a little out of breath.” 

“The doctor found out about your condition and he strongly advised that you go for the operation or you will really lose your life sooner or later.”

“If I do it, will my feelings for him disappear?”

Kihyun avoided eye contact and gave Minhyuk a small nod.

 

Tears filled Minhyuk’s eyes for days while he reminisced his memories with Hyungwon. He wants to recall every moment that made him subconsciously fall in love with Hyungwon, just before he would forget that feeling.

 

-

 

Another half a year later, Minhyuk graduates from university. He goes back home the night of his graduation and the first thing he did was throw his bags at his house and make his way to Hyungwon’s house, in search of the best friend he dearly missed.

Minhyuk walks past the playground near his house to see Hyungwon sitting on the same swing he sat on when Minhyuk first met him, gazing intensely at the night sky. Minhyuk sat on the swing beside him and he saw Hyungwon’s shocked face.

“Hey Minhyuk, welcome back.” Hyungwon said, sounding like he has little energy left in him despite his efforts of making it sound bubbly.

“Hi Chae! Can I ask why didn’t you attend my graduation ceremony? You can’t even spare some time for your beloved best friend?” Minhyuk questioned jokingly.

“I have no time for you, Minhyuk. I’m just too busy.” Hyungwon joked back as his eyes travelled back to the sky.

“Busy with Hoseok?”

“No…” Hyungwon said as his face fell a little. “We…broke up.”

“Broke up?”

“Yeah…”

An awkward silence ensued.

“Hey, I have something that I owe you for a really long time now.” Minhyuk said in attempt to break the silence. He thinks he shouldn’t question Hyungwon about his break up with Hoseok because it might upset him even more. Hyungwon tried to stifle a laugh when he saw Minhyuk pull out a lollipop from his pocket.

“Really Minhyuk? It has been so many years.”

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t afford to return you one until now!” Minhyuk said as he forced the lollipop into Hyungwon’s hands.

“But your mum already gave me one that time.”

“The one she gave you wasn’t the flavor you like! I know you hate watermelon-flavored sweets.”

Hyungwon sighed. “Fine, I’ll accept your extremely late apology.”

“Thank you! I knew you wouldn’t bear to reject me.” Minhyuk replied happily as he was unwrapping his own lollipop.

It was after another long silence when Hyungwon turned to face Minhyuk. “Minhyuk-ah, are we going to be best friends…forever?” There was a hint of seriousness in Hyungwon’s voice but Minhyuk didn’t seem to catch on.

“What kind of question is that? Of course! We will be best friends forever!” Minhyuk said cheerfully as he looked back at Hyungwon, popped the lollipop in his mouth and smiled happily at him. 

 

The next day, Hyungwon chokes and started coughing out petals.

He doesn’t feel pain. Sadness and regret were the only things he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story confused you...


End file.
